The Dreamer
by Hals
Summary: Chapter 13-Scott and Shelby arrive at the hotel for the night, have a big conversation
1. Chapter 1

"The Dreamer"  
  
By: Hallie  
  
  
Note:This story is narrated by a cliffhanger(I think you'll figure out immediately who it is!!) and it takes place a while before the morp-and Scott and Shelby haven't gotten together yet. Enjoy!  
  
  
Waking up out here in camp wilderness would have to be the worst part of the day. You wake up all warm from sleeping under your fluffy blankets all night to be shocked by the cold moist mountain air. And then it seems as if you'll never warm up again! But, this morning was very different. When I woke up, I didn't immediately notice the freezing cold spring air, but I noticed this odd feeling inside me, like today something very different was going to happen, and let me tell ya, I didn't like it one bit! So I took out my taro cards, and placed then on my bed, and began to read them. And usually I wouldn't do this for just a weird feeling, but this feeling was so different, I just couldn't take it! And a big help they were. All they said was that something BIG was going to happen today-Like I couldn't have figured that out myself! Well any ways, I just decided to take a step out side and take a little break from life at the docks.  
  
"Hey, freak, where were you this morning. We thought you went to paint yourself all gothy again." "Oh Shelby," 'I don't think you would be making jokes on me if you knew what my taro cards said about you this morning," Daisy lied. Shelby tried to look uninterested, and ran to the bathroom. "Hey dais, did the cards really say something about her?" Juliette questioned acsiously. "No, but I thought It sounded good!" Both the girls laughed as they got ready for the day.  
"Good morning everyone!" Juliette squeaked as she took a seat for breakfast. Shelby almost got a remark back before Peter stepped up to the table. "Good morning everyone!" "How's your breakfast goin?" He questioned, receiving 6 grumbles and one squeaky giggle. "Well, we've got a newbie for you guys, and she should be joining us in just a minute."  
All three boys quickly turned their heads towards the door, waiting for her appearance.  
"Peter, don't you think we have enough people already? Why don't you send her to the ridge runners or somethin, they could...Oh God." Shelby, like the other cliffhanger girls, watched as a tiny little girl, looking as if she might not even make 5'5" walked so very gracefully in, looking around the room, and, spotting Peter, a smile crept across her face.  
She had the most beautiful dark brown almost black hair that strechted half way down her back. Her eyes were clear and shimmery and they stood out a mile away so deep a color of green, her lips were thick and bright red, her skin was flawless. The boys eagerly smiled back, and the girls just starred on. "What could HER problem be," Juliette asked jealously, as Daisy shot her a what-are-you-talking-about-your-the-same look. "This girls gonna be a piece of work." Shelby said quietly, as she made a 'fake" smile towards her.  
  
I hope you all liked it!!!I know its really short, but I just wanted to set up the situation. I need some reviews to keep goin, cause I don't no how it is-so 5 reviews and Ill post again??-i really need to know how it is!! Thanks!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

"The dreamer"  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Annie. Fox Family channel owns them  
  
but choses to do nothing with them.  
  
"I just don't understand why everyone is making such a big deal out of this." Daisy  
  
thought to herself as she treaded towards the lounge. "She's just a very pretty girl, and  
  
pretty girls Do have problems to. Look at Shelby...and Juliette. They have lots of  
  
problems...but I just wonder what hers are."  
  
As Daisy pulled open the door to the lounge, all of the guys immediately jumped  
  
up, but seeing that it was only Daisy, disappointedly fumbled back on their couches. Daisy  
  
sat down on a fluffy arm chair by the fire and waited for Peter to enter. they were going  
  
to have a formal 'meeting' with the newbie and have a group to get to know her.  
  
"Hey losers." Shelby said as she took a spot on the floor in front of the couch.  
  
"Nice Shelby. Nice. Need some rude comment to make yourself feel better inside?"  
  
Scott hissed. "What the hell are you talking about, screw-up?" "Well, you look a little nervous.  
  
I think its because your jealous. Jealous of the newbie! you don't want to face the fact that  
  
all the guys are gonna look at her now because she's beautiful, and not look at you anymore just  
  
cause they know they can get somethin out of you." "Fuck you!" "You would!" At that,  
  
Shelby jumped up, about to hit Scott, before Auggie yelled, "Peter's comin." "Shelby sat  
  
back down, and said,"dont think your gonna get away with that." "Cliffhangers!  
  
Everyone here? Good. Everyone, I would like you to meet your newest member, Annie. Now, will everyone introduce yourself?" "yo, I'm Auggie." "I'm Ezra" "I'm Daisy" "Scott" "I'm  
  
Juliette!"  
  
"I'm Katherine" "Um, Shelby?" "yes master? Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Shelby. Its such  
  
a  
  
pleasure to meet you." Shelby replied, using that 'fake smile' of hers again. "Its nice to  
  
meet all of you." Annie said with another big smile. "Well, I think its about time for a  
  
group. Who wants to start?" "I will," said Scott. "The topic is going to be why we all hate  
  
Shelby!" Everyone in the group laughed, expect peter and Shelby. 'Oh you'll be sorry  
  
Baringer."hissed Shelby. "Scott that was enough for shuns for tomorrow, but,  
  
considering Shelby's behavior back there, well call it even. And I think ill start with a  
  
topic.  
  
Why are you here? Scott you can start." Peter always liked using this topic as a kind of  
  
'sneaky' way to get the kids to open up, and maybe give a little more info out each time. But,  
  
it was only Shelby who never responded, and only Shelby who he had no clues about her  
  
past. "I'm here because I did drugs and was irresponsible. Annie." said Scott. "I'm here  
  
because...because, my grades were slipping at school and I was getting in a lot of trouble  
  
at home. Shelby." "I'm here because I was anorexic and I cut myself. Poor me!" "Peter!  
  
She's so mean! I didn't even do anything to her!" Juliette screamed as she got up and ran  
  
out the door. Peter, fed up with Shelby and full of anger, screamed, "Shelby in my office, Now! Your treadin on thin ice right now!" As he ran after Juliette. "Ok everyone, well finish group later, Shelby you better get going to Peters office if I were you. That was just so rude." Katherine said.  
  
Daisy glanced around the room, focusing on Annie, and all of a sudden, she had  
  
that feeling again. It was something about Annie. She got up and sat down next to her.  
  
"Hey! Daisy right?" "Ya. Sorry bout what happened before, Shelby's just a bitch  
  
sometimes...all the time." "Oh, I wouldn't be so hard on her, she must of just had a really  
  
rough life, Ya no?" "I guess. it musta been somethin. Id just advise staying away from  
  
her." "Thanks. Ill try!" "I really don't mean to be rude or somethin, but why are you  
  
here. grades slipping just doesn't seem like enough?" "Well, I guess it doesn't, and that's not all  
  
of  
  
it. But I guess I just wasn't ready to open up to everyone. But you seem like you'd  
  
understand, so maybe, when I'm ready, Ill tell you." "Thanks." "Well, I think I'm gonna go  
  
check this place out, so ill see ya later!" "Bye." and with that, Daisy thought she  
  
understood. She thought things over to herself."She said grades and home...Oh my god-I  
  
know!"  
  
Shelby sat waiting in Peters office, stretched across two chairs, looking very  
  
bored. When Peter walked in, she noticed a very angry look on his face, and got prepared  
  
for the worst to come. "Shelby,"he said forcefully, "I don't know what's been up with you  
  
this week, but you have been, just, just incredibly rude. you just keep making comments  
  
to people that haven't even said anything to you, and your really starting to hurt people  
  
around you. So, If you tell me what's going on, I wont punish you, but, If you refuse to  
  
tell  
  
me, or give me some smart-ass response, your in for a big punishment." Shelby sat there,  
  
not knowing what to do. inside, she just wanted to start crying, and tell him everything,  
  
or  
  
just something, just to get a little bit of everything she had weighing her down inside.  
  
"I'm  
  
just having a bad week. Ya no, when things just aren't going right. Some peoples lives  
  
just  
  
aren't as perfect as everyone else's-" "Shelby, you know that no one heres life is perfect,  
  
or  
  
even close to it. And I don't know that you have it worse than any one else here. If you  
  
would just open up to me-" "WHY THE HELL SHOULD I TELL YOU ANYTHING!  
  
YOU DONT  
  
KNOW ME! YOU AREN'T ANYTHING TO ME! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" And  
  
with that she  
  
ran out of his office, Peter running after her. He wanted to help her so bad. He knew she  
  
had it bad. Really bad. But she just wouldnt give any clues about anything.  
  
Shelby ran as fast as she could, not able to hold the tears back any longer. She  
  
reached the woods and just kept going, until she tripped and fell over a branch. she lay  
  
on the ground, curled in a ball with her head in her arms, sobbing until there were no more  
  
tears left.  
  
"Daisy! Have you seen Shelby? She just took off?" "sorry Peter, I haven't seen her  
  
since-um, bye?" Daisy turned the corner, trying to put together what had just happened.  
  
She looked down a ways, and saw Annie, sitting against a tree, looking as if she was in a  
  
daze. "Annie?" 'oh sorry! I didn't see you!" "Its okay. what were you doing?" "Oh, I was  
  
just, just dreaming." "Dreaming?" "Ya!I just love to. It makes me feel so much better  
  
inside! I used to do it all the time at home. That's practically what I lived my life doing! I  
  
know it sounds weird, but it really does help." "sounds...Interesting. I guess you could  
  
dream about a lot up here in the mountains!" daisy said jokingly. Annie stood up next to  
  
her. " No, there isn't really much to dream about up here. it just makes me feel so happy  
  
inside to dream about things!" "Well, its lunch time so wed better get inside. You can tell me more about your  
  
'dreaming' on the way. Sounds kind of like me being goth!" "You were goth?! You don't look like it at all!" "It was kind of my cover-up. See, my dad, he um, he well, he hit me, and I needed something to hide my pain. " And after daisy saying that, Annie became  
  
quiet for a while, and Daisy knew why she felt the connection. the were both hit by their parents, and they both used things to cover it up.  
  
After a nice lunch, with the absence of Shelby, daisy walked back to their cabin, thinking things through. "should I tell Peter about Annie's past, or should I let things work out. And what's all this stuff about dreaming? Is it a cover-up, like I used? is that her  
  
wall? I bet her wall is her whole cheeriness thing? Or maybe that's cause she dreams so much? I really need to stop thinking about this!"  
  
As dinnertime rolled around, and Shelby still wasn't back, everyone started  
  
assuming that Peter sent her home, and it just became a big joke. Annie still was a little quiet, and looked as if she was very deep in thought. When Daisy returned to the cabin before bed time, she saw Shelby was in her bed sleeping. "so she wasn't sent home! well, I guess that's ok, she doesn't mess with me, and things would get pretty uneventful with out her!" "Shelby, did you ever find Peter, he was looking for you?" "it really isn't any of your business, but, no, I didn't see him again. Thank god." As lights-out rolled around, everyone said goodnight(with the exception of Shelby, who was already fast asleep) and Annie finished scribbling something in her journal.  
  
I hope you enjoyed!! As I keep this story going, everything keeps changing, so the thing  
  
about the connection really wasn't that big of a deal. But, theres definately going to be way more Scott and Shelby in the future!!  
  
Chapter 3: we will find out what Annie was writing in her journal, and what happens  
  
with  
  
Shelby . Can I have 5 MORE REVIEWS please?!?!?I don't like to do it, but I think its the  
  
only  
  
way to hold me back from posting the whole story one time!!! Thanks guys! your the  
  
best!!  
  
-Hallie 


	3. Chapter 3

"The dreamer"  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any one except Annie.  
  
Daisy rolled over in her bed to stifle the mountain noises. Or so she thought. She awoke to Katherine yelling at everyone to get up. As Daisy sat up in her bed, she noticed in the distance bright flashing lights, lights of an ambulance and many police cars. She anxiously jumped out of bed and followed the other cliffhanger girls out the door. She brushed past Annie's night stand, and her open journal fell to the floor. She hurriedly threw it on her bed and ran out the door.  
  
They met up with the cliffhanger guys, and as they stood in a group they wondered which group the person was from. Daisy, noticing that only she and Juliette where standing there, and Katherine was with Peter, asked, "Where's Shelby and Annie?" "I didn't see either one of them when we left." said Juliette. "Oh my god could it be..No!!" Both the girls ran over to Katherine, only to see her crying. "Girls-Im so sorry. I had no idea." she hugged them closely. "She was so new, we didn't even get a chance to know her." "Annie." Daisy said, "Annie." "Geese, don't act like she's dead," said Shelby. "Where did you come from?" They questioned. Suddenly Daisy just took off." Annie." she repeated as she ran to the dorms. She slowly opened the door and stepped inside. It now had a different feeling that Annie was 'hurt'. She walked over to Annie's bed, and stared down at the diary she had tossed on the bed early. The book creaked slightly as she opened to find a note. "Oh my God. That's what she was writing before bed last night." And she carefully read the note:  
  
Dear Dream-Giver,  
  
Thank you for this day you have given me today. But you see, you messed up, when you sent me here this day. You filled my life with troubles that no one understood, and you gave me so many types of pain, that I cant remember them all. And you see, I've lived my life with dreams, to keep me going through the day. I needed your dreams to live, and now you've taken them away. You sent me to this place, that cure all my problems, and now I'm all confused, and don't no what to do.  
  
This place I've seen in my dreams, its come and helped me through the night and took away the pain, when I needed you most. And now I understand, that all my dreams will come true, if I just take a step closer, and step into your arms. You see this place will take care of me, but instead you dreams from here, its brings me dreams of my past. And I know those dreams aren't gonna leave, so I'm comin home to you, to full my life long dreams.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Annie  
  
Daisy closed the journal, as a tear fell down her cheek. She felt so close to Annie, and yet so far away.She finally understood what she meant under the tree when she said, "the dreams aren't good up here." And she new she had to tell Peter, and luckily he stopped before she went to far. She new this was going to be hard to get through, especially as a group, and yet Annie had only been there a day, it seemed to Daisy that she had a much larger impact.  
  
Slowly the commotion died down, and people returned to their dorms. The cliffhangers soon returned, and Daisy decided to wait till morning to talk to Peter. Everyone seemed a little less 'angry' with each other as they came back, except Shelby. Daisy looked at her and wondered why, and came to realize that Shelby wasn't naturally just mean, that was here 'wall'. Just like Annie's, Shelby looked as if she was on the verge of self destruction. Taking note that Juliette and Katherine were in the bathroom, and it was just her and Shelby, Daisy walked over to Shelby who was looking out the window and simply said, "Shelby," and as she turned around, Daisy reached out and hugged her. Expecting to be thrown to the ground, Daisy was quite surprised when Shelby took it kindly, and said, "Thanks Dais." As they pulled away, Daisy looked at her and noticed not a mean violent person, but I scared and hopeless girl. And from then on, they became "friends."  
  
As light poured into their rooms, Daisy's eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked around the room, to see Annie's bed empty, and remember the nights events, trying to make out if they were real or not. "Oh good, your a wake Daisy," Katherine said, "Peter wants to see us in the lounge immediately after breakfast. I think we have a lot to talk about." Daisy, realizing that it must have been real, got out of bed and walked over to Annie's bed. She picked up her diary and took it over to her bed, planning on showing it to Peter after breakfast.  
  
Breakfast was very quiet. No one really felt like talking much. Slowly they all got up and walked as a group to the lounge, everyone feeling a little bit closer than they had before. Soon after they arrived, Peter walked in, and took a seat on the floor next to Ezra. "Guys, I think we have a lot to talk about. Ill let you all say whatevers on your mind and then I'm going to call a group. Who wants to start.?" No one said anything, not exactly knowing what to say. "Um..well, is she going to be okay?" Said Katherine. "She's actually doing really well right now, thank god I was checking lights out late last night. I found her on the docks. I'm not going to say how she tried to do it, I think its best unsaid, but it really wasn't expecting her to do anything. She seemed so, so, so happy." "I guess you just cant tell what a person is hiding ever. That must have been her wall, as you call it Peter. I'm just glad you found, and I hope this doesn't sound..wrong, but I'm glad she did something last night than sometime later. We didn't really know her, at all, and if we would have, it would have been, just devastating. I am upset about it, but I think it will be okay. Like I don't feel like its to wrong to laugh and be happy, like you do when something really bad happens, or someone dies." "I totally agree with you on that Juliette,"Said peter. "And I think we'll all be able to get over it without any problems. Time for a group." He said with a smile.  
  
"who wants to start?" "I will," said Katherine. "how bout...how do you feel right now. I feel nervous. Auggie." "I feel confused. Daisy." "I feel hurt. Shelby" "I feel..." Peter looked at her with hope. "I feel the same as always. Ezra." Peter looked away. "What is going on with her. I have to find some way to get it out of her." After group, everyone stayed in their circle, and Peter announced," Ok guys, that was good. And I have one more thing to tell you all. I've decided that in light of the event last night, and in your groups, um...'untogetherness,' we are going to take a trip. I know you all hate the hikes, but I think you'll actually enjoy this one. Its not to far to walk, and when you get there, there is already a fire pit made, and places for your tents. Yes, you do get tents, and to make it even better, you all get your own. And we will be doing many activities when we arrive, that I think you'll really enjoy. Well leave this afternoon/evening, and return in a few days. from what I've told you, you should pack your gear as you think needed, and ill bring the supplies you don't have with you. Be back here in one hour with your packs and tents." Everyone looked at each other anxiously. They loved outings, except for the hiking, which really made them 'not so fun' for them, but this one really seemed like a good one. The cliffhangers, minus Daisy left to return to their dorms, while Daisy went back to Peters office, to show him the dairy, and tell him what she had discovered about Annie. She felt hurt inside, but she also felt good for Annie, that she would be able to get the help she really needed in the hospital. Annie had said she loved it here in the mountains, but she was meant to be at home, where she truly did belong. After daisy talked with Peter, she realized that Annie's parents really didn't hit her, as Daisy had thought. Annie had problems trying to express herself, and felt so distant to her parents, and was getting extremely depressed, and they thought it best to bring her to Horizon, hoping they could bring their daughter back to normal.  
  
As Shelby walked slowly back to her cabin, she felt someone creeping up behind her. "Slut, what's the matter? feeling sorry for yourself again. Don't worry. I know a few guys that haven't had some action in a while, I'm sure their up for some 'free fucks'." "Scott, your not worth it." She felt defeated inside. And there was nothing she could do about it. "Oh sorry skank. Didn't know you ever got tired of anything." She turned around, looking at him in the eyes. She couldn't take it. It wasn't just his words, it was everything that had been going on. She ran back to him, and jumped on top of him, knocking them both to the ground. She repeatedly pounded her arms into his struggling body, never stopping for a breath. Until she was forcefully thrown onto her back, her head hitting the ground with a thud, and Scott, laughed, saying, "Shelby, get real. I am a football player, two times your size. You think you can take me on?" He just laughed, laying on top of her, his hands pinning her arms to the ground, and Shelby yelled, "Ex-football player ass hole." She threw her knee up flipping them over, pulled her arm back, and smacked as hard as she possibly could across his face. she jumped up from off the ground saying, "And yes, I think I could easily take you one. I guess your football skills are over, remember you were the one who screwed it up." She smiled at him and walked away.  
  
I hoe you all like it!!! I decied Ill just post a chapter a day-reviews are liked very much!!! thanks!!  
  
Chapter 4: The group gets ready for their trip  
  
More on Shelby and her problems 


	4. Chapter 4

"The Dreamer"  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one except Annie  
  
AuThOrS nOtE: ~ means flashbacks  
  
Shelby walked into her cabin feeling a little better. She sat down on her bed and began to think of what she would need for the trip. The cabin door was pulled open, and she peeked around the corner to see who was coming. "Oh my God Shelby! What happened to your face!" Daisy exclaimed as she jumped on the bed next to Shelby, noticing a slightly bruised cheek. "Lets just say me and Scott had a sort of...disagreement." Daisy got up and walked over to her bed laughing. "I knew she would get him back!"  
  
As the cliffhanger girls finished packing their gear, they headed out to the shed to get their tents, and then to the lobby to lay everything out to be inspected by Peter. When they reached the lobby, the boys already had their bags spread out across the floor, and were waiting for Peter to arrive with the food. "Hey Guys. wow you all packed pretty fast. We have about an hour and a half before we need to get going, so why don't you eat lunch with everyone, and when you get back we'll load up the gear and head out. I'll explain to you what we'll be doing on the way. I think you'll really enjoy it. See ya back in half an hour!" And with that the cliffhangers went to the cafeteria for lunch.  
  
The lounge was empty, everyone was still eating. Shelby took her try to the lounge and sat on the couch eating. She didn't feel like talking to anyone. Getting sick of just tossing her food around, she slipped something into her pocket, and left to throw her food away. As the rest of the cliffhangers slowly returned, Shelby caught a glimpse of Scott, and happily noticed a dark bruise forming on the side of his face. This cheered her up a bit, knowing that she had beat up a 'football jock,' and she slowly returned back to her normal self. "Hey Jules, don't forget to pack a barf bag, they don't have toilets out in the mountains." "God Shelby, shut up. Your just so mean." "Don't worry bout it Jules. Shelby, lay off will ya?" said Auggie."Whatever freak." She replied.  
  
"hey guys, hope you had a good lunch, cause that's the last one you'll be eating in the cafeteria for a while. "Oh great." whined Shelby. "all right. Now, time to check bags. Ill start with the girls cause it takes you longer to pack!" Peter checked all the girls packs, and moved on to the boys. everyone's was good, so he moved on to directions. "Alright. We'll be leaving in a few minutes, but first, I want to make sure everyone has their jackets and an extra blanket with you. It gets pretty cold up in the mountains, so if you don't have those things, go get them now. The group left to get their supplies, with the exception of Scott and Shelby. They sat at opposite ends of the room, avoiding any eye contact. "well, I guess you guys came prepared!" Said Peter. "Geeze Scott, what happened to your face?" "Umm...I um.." "He ran into a tree this morning. I was behind him. I guess he got hit in the head with to many footballs before." hissed Shelby, keeping the both of them from getting shuns. "This true Scott?" said Peter. "Sure, what ever" he said, a little embarrassed, but knowing it was better off. Peter walked over to the couch Shelby was sitting at and plopped down next to her. She slowly turned her head over towards him, glaring at him the whole time, and said " Do you need something.?" "No, Shelby I don't. I was just wondering how you are. You look a little tired?" "well peter, you look a little stressed, and I don't go around asking 'whats up' all day know do I? Why don't you try backing off for once?" "Shelby, I'm just-" and she got up and walked out the door. "Man she's got a temper." Pater told Scott. "Ya, tell me about it."  
  
as the rest of the cliffhangers returned, they gathered up their packs and prepared and set off to go up the mountains. Peter and Katherine led the way, followed by Juliette and Scott, Auggie, Ezra, and Diasy, and finally Shelby, a little ways behind everyone. She just had so much on her mind, she just couldn't stop thinking about it. As they stopped to take a rest, everyone gathered round, and sat on some rocks, taking small drinks of water from their water bottles. "ok, guys. We have been hiking for about an hour, and if you look up the hill, that's where were stopping. Just right at the top of the hill. So id say another half an hour. Unless you want to pick up the pace, and we can do it in 15 minutes. Anxious to get going, they chose to pick up the pace, and arrived in around 20 minutes. When they reached the site, excitement ran through them. There were spaces for eight large tents around a huge fire circle. Past the tents a very short ways was a beautiful clear, stream. And past the stream, they saw what they would be doing these days up here. There was a huge rock wall, with thick ropes traveling from the top of it to the tops of trees, at some were platforms made of wood, and at last, leading down, was a rope bridge, that set you on the ground by the stream. Everyone was amazed at what they would be getting to do, yet they were also very nervous. "All, of you will have to give this course a try. Some may finish, and some may not make it past the rock wall. But however far you go, you will have succeeded at something. This most definitely will be called a mental course, for it will only be your mind that will hold you back. Now, lets set up camp!  
  
Feeling a bit uninspired by Peters words, the group began to set up their tents. They were very glad to each have their own, and felt like for the first time in a while, they really had a lot of privacy. Peter informed them that they could do whatever they those the rest of the afternoon and evening, as long as they got their food cooked, and supplies kept up. Scott and Ezra went to get wood for the fire, Auggie brought water from the river for them to drink, and Juliette, daisy, and Katherine cleaned up the area a bit. Peter had left to explore the area a little bit, just to check things out, and everyone just assumed that Shelby had left to do something.  
  
Shelby sat on the floor of her tent. It was dark purple, therefore making it near impossible to see through. She sat with the opening on her right, and the back on her left, just starring straight forward. she began to think about the past. The past days, weeks, and months. and she wondered to herself what her meaning was. She wanted to know why she was here on earth. she felt so lost, so confused, so unloved. She knew people card about her. she knew someone did. But the only person she could think of was Peter. She just wanted someone to realize that she had know way of controlling her attitude. She felt like she had to blame things on others, and hurt others, to make her feel better, but nothing worked. Did she really have it rough, or was it just her imagination. she tried to think back of a time when she had no cruel words to say to people, and when she really knew that people loved her. and she slowly closed her eyes.  
  
~The music playing in the background was soft and beautiful. She held a joyous smile over her face as she gracefully leapt back and forth. This year she turned twelve, and was finally old enough to do a solo in dance. Her teacher jumped at the chance to have Shelby play the lead in the Nutcracker, though the other girls in the class where at least two years older. Shelby knew she had a special talent for ballet, and her teacher always took her to the side after class and said, "I have never seen someone with your talent. Your going to be a star." When she got home from practice, she would run up top her mother, her little pink tutu bouncing as up and down as she ran, her long blonde hair in a tight bun on the top of her head, her tiny pink slippers flowing behind her, as she jumped into her mothers arms and said, "Mommy, I 'will' be a star when I grow up. Nothing will 'ever' hold me back. Ill never give up dancing."~  
  
Shelby opened her eyes, as a single tear fell down her pale cheek, she repeated her words that seemed so distant ago, " Nothing will ever hold me back. Ill never give up dancing."  
  
her sorrow turned to anger, as she remembered not long after that, the nightmares came, and she gave up dancing, and she gave up her life. She quickly brushed away her tears, and feeling so much pain inside, she took out her razor, and to herself she laughed, "I cant believe Peter thought I would 'shave my legs' up here." She carefully, took the blades apart, out of the razor, and set them in front of her. she then took out her first aid case, and pulled her thick jacket off, revealing a tiny white tank top. she picked the blade up, and just stared at it. she knew this was the only way. She placed it onto her soft arm, and made an incision across her arm. The blood quickly rushed out, and she continued to do it again and again, until she had three large cuts across her arm. She put the razor down, opened the first aid case, took out some gauze, and rapped it around her arm several times. she then put a thick long sleeved gray tee-shirt on. she then put everything away, and feeling slightly weak, and her arm hurting badly, she laid down on her pillow. She tried to convince herself that she felt better, but it not working, she scolded herself for not cutting deeper.  
  
"Shelby!" "Juliette, did you check her tent?"Questioned daisy. 'Oh Opps!" Juliette approached Shelby's tent, and being awakened by the commotion, Shelby's eyes fluttered open, and she unzipped the opening. "Shelby!Weve been looking for you! are you hungry yet? We want to start making dinner?" "Sure. whatever. ya no, Juliette making dinner doesn't qualify as eating it." Shelby said lazily as she looked around the camp. 'Gosh!whatever Shelby. Your comments don't make me angry!" Juliette said, trying not to look hurt. Shelby just looked around the camp, and wondered were everyone was. She had fallen asleep for about half an hour, but it seemed a lot longer. "Everyone should be back in a few minutes. The guys went with Peter for a walk or something, and Kat is getting more wood." Daisy said, reading Shelby's expression. Shelby slowly walked towards the stream, and Feeling a sharp pain in her arm, remembered what she had done earlier. Seeing that no one was around, she let the pained expression take over her face. she felt horrible, but yet somewhat better. "Yo Shelb." said Auggie as she came to the stream. She didn't even notice he had been sitting there the whole time. "Hey Auggie." Shelby said, quickly crossing her arms to her chest. "Comin to get a drink or sit?" He said." Its so peaceful around here." "Whatever."Shelby said, trying to hide herself. "Look Shelby. were all alone. You don't have to play tough stuff with me. No one here may not get it, including Peter, but I know you." "You don-" He cut her off." Don't act all tough with me. I promise, I wont let your secret out. trust me. you may be a real tough girl, but not as mean as you make it seem." Auggie looked her in the eyes, and Shelby looked back. She slowly moved forward, and sat down next to him. She turned her gave to straight forward, and realized that everything Auggie had said was true. It was very beautiful right there, and he was very much correct about Shelby. She bent down to pick up a branch, and Auggie scanned her body. As she moved, she released her arm from her shirt, and he noticed a small patch of blood on her stomach. "Shelby-" said, and pulled arms away from her shirt. "She stifled a scream as he grabbed her hurt arm, and she yelled, "what the hell do you think your doing! Let go-" "Shelby your not going anywhere." "Oh yes I-" "Do you want me to say something to Peter?" he questioned. she tried to play dumb, but it didn't work to well. "Then don't move and let me see." She remained stiff, and tried to fight as he touched the stomach of her shirt, feeling that the blood was wet. he looked up at her, with sympathetic eyes, and she quickly moved her eyes away. He slowly pulled up the sleeve her blood-soaked shirt, and saw completely red bandages. "Oh Shel, we got to get these cleaned up." She looked at him, with tears in her eyes, as he slowly unwrapped her arm to show three very deep cut, that looked very fresh, and very painful. "Your lucky that...well, your just lucky," he said thinking back to Annie. He knew she didn't intend suicide, but he knew that she was to close. he looked around to see if anyone was in eyesight, and seeing that no one was, he gently lowered her arm to the stream, and dipping his hand in the cold water, he poured it over the wounds. After cleaning it up, he went back to her tent, grabbed a black long sleeve shirt and her first aid kit while trying to stay out of sight from the girls, and quickly ran back to Shelby by the stream. Her eyes were slightly red, and she quickly wiped away the tears, and he acted as if he didn't notice. After he wrapped her arm tightly, and she changed shirts, he placed the blooded gauze firmly under a rock so that no one would notice it, and washed out the sleeve of her shirt. After finishing, he looked over at Shelby, who was staring at the ground, wrapped tightly in a ball. At that moment, he just wanted to make all her problems go away, and he slowly pulled her into a hug, and let her cry into his shoulder.  
  
Did you guys like it?!?!!?Just so I don't get any 'hate reviews'(!!!!) IM NOT HOOKING SHELBY AND AUGGIE UP!!!!!!they are just friends. and he just feels sorry for her-im going to repeat it-shelby and auggie are not going to hook up-remember-this is a S&S fiction!!!Thanks for being good readers-u guys are so nice-i hoped you enjoyed!!!  
  
-Hallie  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
The group spends their time in the mountains  
  
Something happens with Scott(Big!) 


	5. Chapter 5

"The Dreamer"  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Hey Guys!!Sorry I havent posted on 4ever!! I was out of town and didnt get a chance-but I promise I'll update regularly from now on!~*Hallie  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Higher ground or any of the characters or any of the scenes with Scott that are taken and related to the episodes, but I really wish I owned Scott!!!  
  
Shelby woke up to the cold mountain air stinging her face. The sun was just about to rise, and seeing that no one else was a wake, she crept out of her tent. She walked up to the ridge, holding her sleeping bag around her tight as she looked up at the beautiful sky. It seemed as if it was enough to take all your problems away, something so beautiful, but the kids that lived up in the mountains knew it wasn't. But still, she stood in awe as the sun crept up from behind the distant mountains, and slowly the colors of pastel pink and purple mixed in with the light blue and white fluffy clouds. "Beautiful, isn't it?" She slowly pulled her gaze away from the view, and turned around to see Scott standing behind her. "What would you care. It doesn't have your face painted up their, so why would you bother looking?" Shelby said rudely. "Nice Shelby. Does anything civil ever come out of your mouth? I was just trying to enjoy the sunrise, and avoid the fact that you were blocking my view." "whatever." She said as she walked back to her tent. "By the way," she said as she brushed past him, "Nice eye." He looked back with anger, "How does she get me all the time?"  
  
When Shelby got back to her tent, she changed out of her pajamas in to a long sleeved tee-shirt, a fluffy sweat shirt over, warm Adidas pants, and comfy tennis shoes. She figured they would be doing many athletic activities today, and wanted to stay warm. As she left her tent, she went to gather some wood, and then began to start a fire. She sat down on a log around the pit, and thought about the day. "Good Morning Shelby!" said Peter, as he came back from what seemed like a hike. "Sleep well? he said. "Fine." "Well, you obviously aren't a talker in the morning. Would you like me to help you start breakfast?" "Whatever." "Ill take that as a yes." And he began to get some pots out, and start breakfast while she flipped her head down to put it into a ponytail. Slowly the campers sleepily emerged one by one from their tents, and sat by the fire, thankful that someone had already started one. The temperature had already warmed up a great deal, and it seemed like it was going to be a hot day out. As they ate breakfast, Peter told them of what they would be doing today. "Were going to start off by doing the course. Ill tell you when you have to go, and everyone has to try it. Just remember you only get one chance, so make it your best. After we do the course, we'll eat lunch, and hang out for a while. then tomorrow morning after breakfast, we'll head home. So, if everyone is done eating, we'll head over to the course." As they approached, the wall just seemed to get bigger and bigger. They all seemed very intimidated, but tried not to show it.  
  
"Okay, everyone listen up. First, you all will be climbing this wall. You don't have to go all the way up, but I encourage it that you do. Once, or if, you reach the top, walk along the ledge of the top, and connect yourself to the rope at the end. Once your connected, there will be two ropes to follow to the next tree. You will be walking on one rope, and the other will be above your head, and you will use it as a guide. You are two stories in the air, so BE CAREFUL! If I tell you to stop, stop immediately. If I tell you to slow down, you had better slow down. It is Vital that you listen to me. Once you reach the end of that rope, you'll reach a small platform, and ill tell you what else to do. Alright. Scott, your first. Then its gonna be Juliette, so get ready." Scott then hooked himself up to all the ropes, Peter checked to make sure they were secure, and he started up the wall. He went fairly fast most of it, but once he reached one and a half stories, he started getting nervous. "You can do it. You can do it." He told himself. "Are you scared" Asked Peter. "No. I'm good." He responded. "Good" Said Peter. "Keep goin, your almost there. Juliette, you can start now." Juliette allowed Peter to check over her gear, then started up the wall. By now, Scott had started his way down the rope. Juliette made it almost half way before she said, "Peter, I'm really scared." "Juliette, you can do it. I have faith in you." She continued on, wobbling as she went up, and made it to the top, cheered on by the rest of the group. "Peter, what should I do now?" Scott questioned, having made it all the way to the platform with out stopping. "Alright Scott, you'll have to unhook yourself, and switch gear, your going to scale down the tree by that rope hanging from the top. He turned to the back of the tree to see it, switched his gear, took a big gulp, and sloly made his way down the tall tree. "Peter!" He quickly turned his attention to Juliette, who had made it up the wall, but had not gotten on her feet yet. "Juliette, your ok. Just pick yourself up!" "I cant do it Peter! I cant! I have to come down!" "Alright, If your sure. Just come down the way you came up." And she slowly made her way back down the wall."Good job Scott, you didnt even look scared!" joked Peter as Scott walked over from the tree."Shelby, your up. Ill check your gear and you can start. "Yes captain." Joked Shelby, and Peter gave her an annoyed look. "Alright Go!" Everyone watched Shelby start off up the wall. They wanted to see how tough she really was. She made it up the wall with no problem, every time Peter asking if she was scared she responded with a quick "IM FINE!" As she stood up at the top of the wall, she looked down at the group starring back up at her, and saw Auggies smiling face as he yelled, "You can do it Shelby!" Everyone in the group turned around and gave him a puzzled expression, and he questioned, "What? She's not so bad." They turned their attention back to Shelby as she reached the rope. her dancing flashed back into her mind as she pictured herself in her tiny pink ballet shoes. She gracefully pointed her toes, grabbed the top rope, and stepped onto the lower one. she kept steady the whole time, and quickly made it to the platform. When she stepped onto it, she turned her attention back down to the group, who were still starring at her while Ezra prepared to go. When she looked back up, she saw a figure standing next to her. It wouldn't leave her mind! she was caught in a flashback as the figure said, "Shelby? Where ya goin hunny? I haven't got a treat from you yet!" She tried to tell her self that it was only a dream, as she slowly backed away from it screaming loudly, "No! leave me alone!' she herd her screams, not alone. "Shelby! Be careful SHELBY!" she looked down to see that one more step and she would have been off the platform. She grabbed the rope, and caught her balance, and screamed, "I cant go on! I cant do it!" "Its okay, Shelby. Ill get you. Your gonna be ok!" she looked down to see Peter coming towards the tree. she didnt want his help, she wanted be leave, be gone, she wanted to be alone, away from everyone. She quickly got up, switched ropes, and slid down the tree. She before she reached the bottom, she unhooked herself, and as Peter tried to grab her, she fought it off, and ran towards the woods. He took off after her, screaming, "Shelby! Shelby Come back!" she sprinted so fast, and tried so hard, but he was just faster than her. He grabbed her shoulder, and she fell to the ground, with him after her. She sat up, trying to get up, but Peter sat next to her, and grabbed her into a hug. Though she fought hard, he wouldn't let go of her, and she eventually settled down, and accepted the hug. He held her tightly, and repeated, " Shelby, your okay. I wont hurt you. I promise. Your okay." She tried to hold the tears back, but they just wouldn't stop. She cried into Peters arms, and he just held her tighter.  
  
"Peter, someone's coming," said Auggie. Peter got up from the log he was sitting on, and turned towards Auggie. "Thanks Auggie." He said. he walked towards the hill, to see one of his assistants. They talked for a while, and then Peter came to the group, who were sitting around the fire, and said, "Guys, I hate to do this, but we have to leave early. Something's come up." They didnt want to leave, but knew that they must go. They packed up their things, and an hour later, headed out, no questions asked. Auggie remained by Shelby's side, the whole way down the hill. "Hey Scott, Scott!" said Peter, trying to get his attention. He had obviously broke him from some deep thoughts. "Ya Peter?" He asked. "Come back here, I need to talk to you." Scott stopped and let the group pass, and when he reached peter, he realized they had something important to talk about because he moved out of earshot. "Scott, your dad arrived today. He wants to see you." "Are you kidding me?" Scott said angrily. "Well, I don't want to see him. There's no way." "Now, Scott, you have to understand, we cant tell him no. He came all this way to see you, don't you think you should at least have dinner or something?" "No!" "Ok, Scott, then let me put it this way, do you want to stay here or not, because if you don't, then tell him no, but if you do, then you'd better agree to it." "Fine. But if he brought that slut-" "Hey. I don't think he brought anyone. When you get back, you can unpack and get cleaned up and everything, and then just come to my office." "whatever." He said, as he walked away. Scott was so angry. He couldn't understand why he had to see his dad again. He looked at the others, and glanced past Shelby, and then looked back away, deep in thought again.  
  
I hope you enjoyed!!Com'in up next~  
  
Scott confronts Shelby  
  
Everyone finds out what happened to Scott  
  
Shelby does somethin  
  
~~Again: Im sooo sorry for the long time no post!I hope no one forgot bout the story!! Thanks for bein good readers!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

[pic]  
  
  
  
"The Dreamer"  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
[pic]  
  
  
  
They arrived back at the school about an hour after lunch, so Peter allowed them to eat on their own. Shelby looked around the cafeteria. without any students in it, it looked so large. Shelby was the first one to sit down, and Daisy and Auggie sat on both her sides. She twirled her fork around, not feeling very hungry. She felt eyes on her and looked up. She saw Scott starring strait at her. "What the hell are you looking at freak?" She demanded. "Uh, nothing...sorry.." Scott mumbled. He got up and left the table. Soon after, Shelby got up to leave. She didn't feel much like eating, and Daisy and Auggie where a little suffocating. As she walked down the steps out the door, she saw Scott sitting in the middle of them, with head down and his hands run in his thick curly hair. He looked up as she brushed past him, and he said, "Shelby, um-" "What!?" she questioned, not knowing why he would talk to her, "Um, well, can I talk to you?" "About what?" she asked with a bored look on her face. "Um, well, not right here. By the docks." "Ok.." she said, slightly puzzled. As she walked with him to the docks, she looked over at him. She didn't understand why he would want to talk to her. They hated each other. With a passion. Or else he hated her. She didn't really have that much against him, except he called her a slut, she thought. "Well, what do you want?" She asked in her nicest-mean voice. "Its well, its about this morning-" "Oh, god!Why would you have to bring this up? That was totally none of your busine-" "Will YOU just listen to me Shelby!?" "Fine. Out with it." "Well, what you said up there, um, about the whole things, that you, um said, up there,well i...i think i know what your talking about." "What The Fuck Scott!! You have no fucking clue!! Don't ever, ever say that-" "Shelby don't act all innocent! We all know something happened to you!! If you'd-" "GO TO HELL SCOTT" And she ran off, leaving him puzzled. "I know it happened to her. I know it! But maybe it didn't. Maybe she was right? Oh well, its Shelby, who really cares."  
  
"Mr. Scarbrow, If you have been back from your trip an hour, shouldn't Scott have been back an hour then also?" "Well...he had to eat lunch, and get cleaned up. I guess Ill send one of my students to go get them. There's one now-one second.." He pulled the door opened as Shelby walked by. "Shelby, would-" "Go to hell, Peter." And she walked right past her. "I new that was a bad choice!' he said to himself. "She's one of our...well, she's like Scott when he got here." he said to a puzzled Mr. And Mrs. Barringer. "Well, I just cant wait to see our little Scotty." Said Elaine. "Well, actually Mrs. Barringer, Scott asked only to see his father, and I think its best, him being-" "That's nonsense. Hell see both of us." said an annoyed Mr. Barringer. "Actually," I think ill go get Scott myself. "I should be back in just a few minutes. He closed the door behind and ran to find Scott. He reached the boys dorm, and pulled the door open. Scott was lying on his bed 'sleeping'. "Scott, you know you were supposed to see your father a while ago. You have to come with me. This isn't just going to go away." "Sorry Peter, I just forgot." Said Scott, getting up. They walked back to his office not saying a word. When they reached his office, Scott saw a tall woman with long brown hair. "Peter-NO!!" "I'm sorry Scott, I tried. I'm sorry." Peter sadly looked into Scott's pained eyes, and pulled open the door.  
  
The Cliffhangers sat at Breakfast, feeling well rested from their trip. Juliette looked around, "Where's Scott?"she asked. "Probably looking at himself in the mirror." Said Shelby. Everyone laughed except Juliette. "That's not funny, seriously." "Well, if you really must know...nah."teased Daisy. Everyone looked up eagerly. Gossip went well at Horizon. They all really enjoyed stories of the other students. "Well, yesterday, on the way home, I guess they thought I couldn't hear, but, Scott's dad and his wife came. Apparently the wife was some problem, because Scott freaked out when he said she could be there." "Oh...I wonder what happened." said Juliette. And that was it. Daisy, Auggie, and Shelby sat around the couch in the lounge. They didn't have anything to talk about, they just sat together in silence. Daisy looked up at the ceiling. "hey guys," she said, breaking the silence, "Do want to know what 'else' I heard about Scott?" They looked up, her have caught their interest."Well, don't ask me how I found this out, cause I wont tell you, but last night, Scott's parents took him out to dinner, and when they got back, he exploded in Peters office. Apparently, but you cant say anything to the others, but apparently, his step-mom Elaine molested him, like all the time!Can you believe this? Its just so- Shelby? What?" Shelby didn't want to here anymore. She got up and ran out the door. She ran all the way to her cabin, and hearing Auggie chasing after her, she slammed the door shut. "Shelby! Shelby wait!" He pulled the door open to find her laying on her bed. She wasn't crying and she didn't look angry. She just starred at the wall in front of her. "Shelby. What happened? You have to tell me.' "Auggie, GET OUT OF HERE.I NEVER ASKED FOR YOUR HELP. I NEVER NEEDED YOU. DON'T EVER COME NEAR ME!"He looked at her sadly. "Whatever." He said. He stood up, and walked out of the dorm. She couldn't take it. Scott was right. And he knew. At least he suspected. She couldn't let anyone find out. There was no way she was going to let anyone get at her. NO way. And it happened again. She saw his face. He looked at her and said, "What's the matter baby, your mothers never gonna find out. Just don't say a word." She closed her eyes, trying to escape it. But it wouldn't leave her mind. Her head started spinning. She felt nervous. She felt scared. She bolted up, and ran to the bathroom door. it was the only way out. she grabbed her razor and took it apart just as she had done the night before. She found a good spot on her arm that no one would see, her left shoulder. She started to do, just as she had the night before. And just as before, it bled, and she just laid there, on the cold hard floor, no tears in her eyes. And just as before, she cursed herself for not going deep enough, but this time, she went deeper. She put the blade back up to the fresh cuts, and made them deeper. She yelped in pain, and the blood poured out. She had succeeded, but still not deep enough for her. She started to cry, not for the pain inside, but for the pain outside. And she felt a little better.  
  
As dinnertime rolled around, Shelby walked slowly into the cafeteria, looking very exhausted. She saw all the Cliffhangers at their table, except for Scott. She walked forward to get in line, and he was a few steps ahead over her, and she looked at him. He looked just as exhausted as she did, but for some reason, he looked a lot different. She didn't see the rudeness in his expressions, she saw pain and a lot of old scars. she slowly carried her tray over to the table, and sat down next to Ezra. Some how Scott and Shelby ended up across from each other again. "well, you two look like you've just been shot!" Juliette joked, as Daisy kicked her in the leg. "Ouch!what!?" They both raised their heads to see what she was talking about, and she caught Scott's eyes. He looked into hers, and she looked into his, and she quickly turned her head away. "hey cliffhangers! how's your dinner?" said Peter. "Shelby, you look tired. Get some sleep tonight." She just starred down at her plate, no response to throw out. "Well then, more mail." "Ezra heres yours, Juliette, Shelby, and Auggie. Sorry guys who didn't get any today. maybe tomorrow. Well, have a good dinner!' he said and walked away. Shelby grabbed her letter, picked up her tray to throw her food away, and ran out of the room. Scott immediately did the same, chasing after her.  
  
  
  
I hope you liked it!!! I love doing the pictures so that is gonna stay..Thanks to the sites and sounds of Joe Lando Site!neways-thank you so much for all your reviews!!I never expected this many!!You guys are the best readers!!Thanks so much!!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~~Scott talks to Shelby(again!) 


	7. Chapter 7

"The Dreamer"  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
Scott zipped up his dark wool jacket as he hit the cold moist air. Tonight it was very cloudy out, almost black out, and the air was full of a thick moisture, and felt as if it was misting out. He hadn't seen where Shelby had ran off to, so he decided to start with the girls dorm. This time he wasn't going to let her get away. After he checked the dorms, which were completely empty, he leaned against a tree outside their room and began to think. "If I were Shelby, where would I run away to, besides my room or bathroom?" Nothing came to his mind."Where do I go when I'm upset-the docks!" He almost ran down to the lakeside, hoping she would be there, and sure enough, he peered down to the docks to see a tiny blonde girl, lying in a ball, sobbing on the ground. he slowly walked down to the site, and as he stepped onto the moist wood, she quickly turned her head up. "Scott-I swear to god-dont say a word to-' "Shelby, I'm not here to-" "To what, call me a dirty whore?"she said standing up, "Cause if your not, then you've never said anything else to me besides that, so why should you start now." "Hey, its not like you've ever been.."he stopped trying to control his temper. But it was to late. She took off, and he didn't have the heart, or strength, to go after her. He turned back towards the water, and saw the open letter lying on the ground. "Hey Shelby-" He went to pick it up. He read the first lines and said, "Oh shit, Shelby!" he screamed into the darkness, you forgot. Shelby heard him coming up, and so weak, she knew she couldn't fight him off. "Shelby. You forgot your letter."She immediately turned around, and wiping the tears off her face, she screamed,"Youd better not have read it Scott. I swear." "Walt's your step dad isn't he? You told us in group, Shelby. I remember. He did it to you. didn't he?" "NO!!NO!!DONT SAY IT!SCOTT NO!!" she screamed. The tears wouldn't stop, she could barely hold herself up. She lost balance, and Scott threw out his arms to catch. He held her up, her still screamed,"SCOTT, YOU DONT KNOW, YOU DONT UNDERSTAND, NO SCOTT!" He gently wiped the tears from her cheek, and whispered, "I do understand, Shelby, I know." He slowly pulled her into a hug, and they both felt so awkward from their horrible past, yet felt so right in the moment. He put his arms around her tiny body and let her cry into his chest. He felt so much for her then, but could not understand it. Shelby's cd player, having fallen out of her pocket when she was running away, played gently in the background, them both taking in the words so carefully.  
  
...And I no your on to me,  
that I only come home, when I'm so all alone,  
And not everything is gonna be the way you thinkin itll be,  
It's like every time I try to make it right it all comes down on me,  
Please say honestly, you wont give up on me...  
  
They had nothing to say, neither wanting to end the moment. Shelby slowly turned her head up, and they looked each other in the eyes. Scott wispered"Shelby," and closed his eyes, taking in her name.  
  
...Never again,   
Will I turn away from you.  
I'm so happy tonight, cause you love is alright.  
And I shall believe...  
  
He glided his hand up her arm, and felt the bandages. "Shelby, what's that?" he questioned, breaking the moment. "Uh, we better go, its probably lights out." "Alight." He knew she was going to avoid the subject, so he just grabbed her warm fingers, and intertwined his hand with hers, as they slowly walked back to her cabin. As she was leaving, she said,"Scott, is it going to be any different, I mean with us, tomorrow?" "I hope so."He said. He stood there, and gave a small smile.She looked him back, and slowly gave a tiny smile back as she walked in the cabin. As he walked back, he thought about it. No matter what size it was, that was the first time in months that Shelby had actually smiled. He laid down and easily fell asleep.  
The next morning, Shelby woke up in pain. She reached over to see what it was, and flinched as she touched it. Her arm. She had injured herself badly and knew she was going to be in a lot of pain for a while. she spent a while in the bathroom. She had so many cuts all over her, she said to herself," I look disgusting. Who would ever go for something that looks like I do. I'm so dirty, just wish I could be clean again." She looked in the mirror, but never saw the gorgeous blonde starring back, only used trash. She knew she could never change this.  
It was getting deep into spring, and the weather was warming up quite a bit. Everyone was excited for the chilly, wet weather to be over, and the warm air to be coming out. All over the camp, the girls were wearing their summer clothes, though it definitely wasn't appropriate for the temperature, they just couldn't wait! Shelby walked out of the bathroom, still in her pajamas, to see the other girls already dressed and ready to go to breakfast. "Shelby!!We thought you would be all ready by now!! You were in the bathroom long enough!" 'Can it Juliette, or your gonna end up with some ugly marks on your face." Juliette ran out the door and to the cafeteria, not wanting to face the angry Shelby. "Shelby, Ill wait with you if you want me to. Everyone else can go eat. Make sure you where a tank top today-its so hot out!!" "Daisy, its like fifty degrees out, its still spring,"She said defensively. "And no I don't need you to stay with me. I'm not five." "Ok, ok! I'm out of here, come o, Kat." "see ya in a few, Shelby."Said Kat as the girls walked out. Shelby walked over to the closet, and had to sit down on the bed nearest her, she felt like she was going to faint. She knew what was wrong, she just didn't understand why it was making her so weak. "If I cant even walk across the room, how am I going to make it through the day?" She questioned herself. She was very worried Scott would say something about last night. She hoped that he would have forgotten her arm, but she knew it wouldn't go away. She slipped on a pair of tight dark jeans and a red tank top. She put on a black fleecy jacket over it, not zipping it up. She then pulled her hair into an up high pony tail, and pulled two strands behind her ears. She glanced in the mirror as she left the room, and sighed.  
When she entered the cafeteria, looking very tired, she immediately noticed Scott, anxiously looking around the room, and the rest of the cliffhangers. She got her tray of food and sat in the seat next to Scott. He looked over at her and smiled, "Hey Shelby." She glanced a smile back and said, "Hey." "Are you feeling ok, you look completely exhausted?" She snapped back, "I'm fine ok?" "Sorry."He mumbled. "Cliffhangers! Hey!who else besides me is up for a group this morning?" they all grumbled. "Well, to bad!Come to the lounge right after breakfast. Oh and Shelby, I need to see you after group, in my office ok?" "Whatever Peter." She fakely smiled back. "Well, miss perky obviously did something naughty!"Juliette said daringly. Shelby looked up, not saying a word, walked around the table to Juliette, the whole group watching in terror, bent over to her eye level, and mumbled something in her ear. Juliette became strait as an arrow, as Shelby turned to the group, smiled rudely, and said "Have a great lunch. Especially you, Queenie." She walked out of the cafeteria, as Juliette slumped down in her chair, looking petrified.  
  
I hope you all liked it!!! Their finally together! I was so excited to post one where they were together!neways..Thanks again for all your reviews!!Nikki-I would make them fight again, but their together now and that would be...difficult!!!But ill try and do somethin like that!!! The song I got was by Sheryll(sp?) Crow from the last episode-I got it off the internet like the day after it aired and have loved it since!!It's "I Shall Believe" And one more thing..if anyone knows how to make pics show up or get things centered on the story, could you email me b/c it never shows up like that on the site!Thanks! Babygrl_Hallie@hotmail.com And sorry bout the "0" thing, I dont no what happened!  
  
Chapter 8:  
~~Shelby talks with Peter  
~~More Scott and Shelby action!  
. 


	8. Chapter 8

The Dreamer  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shelby sat on the top of a picnic table near the lounge. She wanted to be alone, but just had this feeling Scott was going to come up to her very soon. And sure enough, he rounded the corner, and came over, and sat next to her. "Shelby, we need to talk." "Scott, we have nothing to talk about. I don't even no why-" "Shelby," He said jumping off the table,turning to stand in front of her. he looked into her eyes. "Yesterday, you asked me if it was going to be different, and I told you it would. And I at least meant it. But this morning you have just been pushing me away. What is it with you?" "I just am not ready for you yet. Last night was just, well, it was just another night." "Shelby, you SWEAR to me that you didn't feel anything last night when I was with you?" "Nothing." And with that she got up and walked into the lounge for group. She felt so angry with herself. As much as she wanted to, she just couldn't get close to him. She couldn't let anyone else into her life. Scott soon walked in the lounge followed by Auggie and Juliette. "Yo meat, you ok? You look like you were hit by lighting or somethin?" "Im fine." "Is everybody here? Good, lets get this show on the road!" Everyone starred at Peter. His perkiness was disturbing at this time of the morning. "all right. I feel the worst when...Auggie." "I feel the worst when I get used and shoved around. Ezra." "I feel worst when I know I cant succeed at something. Scott." "I feel worst when others lie to me and hide things from me. Juliette. "I feel worst when I think of my mother. Kat." "I feel worst when I think of my little sister. Shelby." "I feel worst when I think of my life. Peter, don't you have something to say?" "Sure. I feel worst when I see my kids hurting." There was moment of silence. "Ok everyone, your free. Except Shelby. Be in my office in a few minutes." Everyone got up to sit around the fire. She just stood there, not knowing what to do. Then she went over to the couch, and sat down, looked over at the person next to her, and gave a tiny smile. Scott smiled back, and he knew she was sorry for what she had said before. Next to her was a pillow, and she shoved her hand behind it where, he met hers. They stayed like that until she had to leave for Peters office. She got up, and walked out the door, and waited for Scott. He got up a little while later. They didn't want to let anyone find out that they had been 'seeing eachother.' They walked hand in hand to Peters office, and outside the building he said, "Do you want me to wait?" "Nah, Itll probably be awhile." "Okay. Well, good luck." he watched her walk in and turned to leave.  
Shelby knocked lightly on Peters door."Come in." She heard. She hated being in Peters office. He always tried to get info out of her there. "Shelby!Hey. Sit down."She sat in the chair across from his desk, ready to face his thousands of questions. "Ok." he said, getting up to stand in front of his desk, "I know our meetings haven't gone..um...well, in the past, but this time I think it will be different. "why so, Peter? "She asked rudely. "Well, we are going to do it in a different way. You are not allowed to interrupt me, and I not you. She vowed to keep her moth shut, so he could not say anything when she got up to walk out the door."And, your not allowed to leave until I say so. Break these rules and you get shuns for a week. She looked at him angrily. He had no right to do this! Either way, she wasn't going to say anything. "Well, Im going to start off. Shelby, these last few days, you have been looking extremely weak. I have no clue what it is from, but I need to know something. This last month, something has really changed in you. You stopped smiling, completely, and stopped ever looking happy. Its like someone drained the life out of you." Shelby rolled her eyes."Shelby, what has been going on? Has some one here done something to you? You know you can trust me with anything." "Nothing has happened to me! Im the same! I just need some time to myself. Can you just stop worrying about me?"Shelby! Something is going on that your not telling me about. And this is the last time. I need an answer today. And I need the truth!" "NO! Im not going to tell you anything! NOTHING! why cant you just back off! Just stop!Leave me alone!" "I didn't want to do this, Shelby, but if you don't tell me, I'm going to have to call your parents." At this, she got up, and ran to the door. "And you can go to hell!" She ran out of his office, knowing that he either was going to call her parents or have a doctor do an exam. Either way, they would find out about her cutting. And then she wouldn't know what would happen. She just kept running and running, though Peter wasn't chasing after her. She saw Scott in the distance. Her head started spinning. She couldn't keep her eyes open. "Scott!" she yelled, but nothing came out. Her mind went blank. "Shelby! Oh my God!" Scott saw her. He turned and ran back to her. She had collapsed to the ground. he picked her up and carried her back to his cabin, which he was right by. Luckily, when he entered, it was empty. he laid her down on his bed, and waited for her to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked up at him. "Shelby, what happened? You just collapsed back there. You can tell me." He grabbed her left shoulder and she screamed in pain. He knew she had done something. With out telling her, he pulled her black fleece off, and stared down at her arms. Her shoulder was wrapped in a bloody bandage, along with her opposite arm near her wrist."Shelby." She looked down at the floor. He lifted her face up to his, and looked sadly into her desperate eyes. She didn't know what to say or do."Why Shel?" No response. He reached over to his night stand and pulled out a first aid kit, which they were required to have. He slowly unwrapped her wrist, and replaced the bandage. He saw how deep they were and new she was close. He did the same for her shoulder. He slowly unwrapped her bandaged arm, and gasped when he saw the gashes in her arm. "Shelby!These are to deep. There really serious. You've had to have lost a ton of blood from these. That's why your so weak. We have to do something about it." "NO! No Scott! Please! They'll be okay. I swear." "Shelby, what if " "Scott, you have to promise me you wont say anything. Swear it." He looked at the ground for awhile. "I swear." he said, looking at her face. He rebandaged her arm, but only just in time. As she was pulling on her fleece, Ezra walked in the room."Um..uh-sorry??I had-" "Its ok"said Scott."But tell anyone and your dead." "I wont say anything.honest." He went to his bed, grabbed a book, and glancing back, ran out of the room. Scott looked back at Shelby. She looked so beautiful, just sitting next to him. "Shelby," he whispered, putting his hand gently on her face. He leaned into her, and they both closed their eyes. He tilted his head, and brushed his lips slightly against hers. They froze. They felt something they had never felt before, It was perfect. he kissed her again, this time a little harder. They felt so perfect together, they never wanted to stop.  
  
I hope you guys liked it!! Please tell me if the whole Shelby and Scott thing is gettin cheesy or what, but sorry if it is, cause thats how the rest of the story is...so to bad!(just kidding!!)neways-please tell me if it is and ill try to change some stuff around. Thanks for all of your wonderfull reviews!!  
  
Chapter 9:  
More Scott and Shelby~the rest is going to have to be a surprise!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8  
  
  
  
The Dreamer  
  
  
  
As dinner time rolled around, the cliffhangers made their way to the cafeteria. Everyone was really noticing Shelby's sunken-in eyes and her sudden wieght-loss, though they kept their mouths' shut. Scott acted like he had no clue, and no one suspected a thing between them. Scott took the empty seat next to Shelby, and, under the table, he put his hand on her leg and gave it a squeeze, trying to reassure her. Down the table a little ways, Ezra glanced up at Juliette, who met his eyes, giving a smirk.  
  
"Hey Guys! Dinner good?" Said Peter. He looked down at Shelby and sadness filled his face. Just like everyone else, he really took a notice of her fragile appearance. "Ok guys. I'm gonna fill you in on what's going on. Tomorrow, You all will be having your checkup for the spring. Don't everyone whine, you new this was coming! Just come to my office one by one after dinner, you all will be in the morning, so after breakfast, everyone go to the lounge and wait for your turn. They shouldn't take long. Enjoy the rest of dinner." Shelby's fork dropped. There was no way out. She was stuck. There was nothing she could do. So many thoughts rushed through her head. She glanced up at Scott, a panicked expression across her face. He whispered, "We'll talk later." She picked up her tray, threw her untouched food away, and ran to the docks. She paced back and forth as she waited for Scott. He jogged down to the lake as he saw Shelby pacing back and forth with her hands through her hair pushed against her head. She looked over at him as she saw him coming, and ran to him, and immediately pulled him into the tightest hug she could get. She felt safe in his arms, and new that her life's hardships would come back as soon as she let go of him. She desperately looked into his eyes and holding back tears said, "What am I going to do?" "Well, first of all, your not going to cry. "He tried to lighten the mood to make her feel better even though he new it was hopeless. He grabbed her hand and walked over to the edge of the dock and sat down next to her. "And we are going to figure out how to get the doctor from checking your arms. But, lets face the obvious, she's not going to let you leave till she checks them. I remember one time Juliette said she can tell a person who's been cutting by there expression when she tells them she has to check, so just act like you always do, and hope she forgets?" They both knew this wouldn't happen, but he was trying his hardest to help. "There's nothing I can do. Ill just refuse to let her see me. No way. I don't care what it takes. There's no way she's going to see my arms. They looked into each others eyes. He felt so sorry for her. She wondered how she would have survived without him these past few days. "She'll tell Peter. Do you think he'll ask why?"questioned Scott. "Ya, he'll ask then-No!!!" "He's gonna call your parents." "Scott, what am I going to do.This is not right.Oh god." "Lets just wait till that happens. Just don't think about this. It's gonna happen weather we-you-want it to or not. And now, we better go up to Peters office, he's gonna start wondering where we were." They both stood up. Scott looked down at her and gently kissed her cheek. He wished he could make her problems go away, but knew he couldn't.  
  
"hey Scott, come in" Said Peter. Scott sat down in the chair across from his desk. "So, what's up?" "Um, nothing?" "Its ok Scott. "Said Peter laughing. "Its just a simple question. I'm just wondering how you are doing since your parents visited?" "Well, I think I'm doing fine, I mean, I feel fine I guess. I guess I new it was going to happen or whatever, ya know?" "Ya, I understand. But anyways, your going to see the doctor third tomorrow. You no the routine. Check for drugs, marks on the body, weight loss, whatever." "Ya, I remember. Um, can I go now?' "Ya, go ahead. Will you tell Shelby to come in. She's last I think." "Ya, I will. See ya later."  
  
Scott waited in the lounge alone. Everyone had returned for bed except him, who waited for Shelby to return. He heard a door open and jumped up. Shelby walked down the hall towards him. "He acted normal. No questions. That's so a first! I decided I'm going to take your advice. Tonight I'm going to block out everything that's bothering me. and just think about nothing until tomorrow morning." "Good. Then that's means you can focus on us tonight!" joked Scott as they walked out the lounge. he was trying to remember when he gave Shelby that advice, but he just couldn't. She led them to the shed, and he looked at her with a what-are-you-doing look. "Scott, come on!Tonights fun night!" "Oh ya!"Said Scott, always up for fun. He looked over at her as she led them to the back of the shed, wondering how she could go from almost crying to perky in just a few minutes. She let go of his hand and sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall. She looked so beautiful, thought Scott as he stared down at her. He just looked down at her, wanting to make a move, yet unsure if he should. "Come on Scotty, I'm getting kind of lonely!" she joked as she stared seductively into his deep blue eyes. He couldn't take it. he wanted her so bad. he squatted down in front of her, put his arms against the wall on both sides of her, and leaned in to kiss her. She pushed him back while not stopping their kiss. he fell onto his back and she fell on top of him. He soon broke away and looked up at her. "Shelby. "He whispered passionately. He flipped himself over until he was on top of her. They continued to kiss, until they thought they heard something outside. Suddenly they both looked up and towards the door. After awhile, they pulled their eyes away and looked at each other. they both started to laugh at their fear. Shelby then pulled herself away, and Scott sat up. "Shel, you look tired. You wanna go back?" "Lets just stay here for awhile, k?" Scott very willingly agreed as Shelby scooted next to him and curled up into his arms. She could feel his deep breaths on his chest while her head lay upon it. She closed her eyes and began to think, to think of Scott.  
  
I saw you in my dreams.  
  
I new that you were the one.  
  
I held you in my arms,  
  
And new I would see you one day.  
  
I new it would be okay, because someday I would find you,  
  
And everything would be all right.  
  
She smiled to herself. She wanted to know why everything just felt so right in his arms.  
  
I cried for you, and my tears fell on your heart.  
  
I longed for the day I would find you, and it would be perfect.  
  
I wondered it you would recognize me from your dreams,  
  
Because I new we were meant to be.  
  
I was scared you would reject me,  
  
But I new love would bring us together.  
  
Scott looked down at the girl laying in his arms. He watched her sleep in his arms and thought only of her. He wondered how they could have not seen it right away. Seen how perfect they were for each other.  
  
And then I saw you, more beautiful than I imagined,  
  
And I new you were the one,  
  
And I new you new it to,  
  
By the way you looked at me.  
  
I looked back on my dreams,  
  
And your face fit right in.  
  
I looked at you,  
  
And saw my tears on your heart,  
  
As you cared more than anyone.  
  
They couldn't understand why anyone would want to hurt the other. Scott saw Shelby, and couldn't understand. Shelby saw Scott, and couldn't see why.  
  
All this waiting,  
  
Wondering,  
  
When I will find the one who loves me,  
  
Longing to be held,  
  
Seems so well worth it,  
  
Because I finally have you,  
  
And everything is perfect.  
  
  
  
Sun shone through the wood and into the shed. It shined into the eyes of the week blonde girl. Shelby's eyes squinted open. She felt herself intertwined with Scott's body as they lay on the moist floor of the shed. "Oh shit!" said Shelby, worried it was late in the morning. "Scott! Scott wake up!" Scott's eyes fluttered open. "Shelby? Shelby! What's the mat-Oh shit its light out.I guess we fell asleep." "Ya genius! I hope it isn't to late. We better hurry back to our cabins. They both quickly got up and headed for the door. Before Scott pulled it open, he grabbed Shelby's arm and pulled her into a quick kiss. "I love being with you," he said, before leading her out the door. Shelby ran all the way back to her cabin, and quietly pulled the door open. She let out a quiet sigh when she saw the girls sound asleep in their beds. She peered over at the clock to see 6:30. She ran to her bed and jumped in it, wanting to get every bit of extra sleep she could.  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope you guys liked it!!Im so sorry i havent posted in forever-but ive been so comepletely busy!! Ill update soon!!xoxo~Hallie 


	10. Chapter 10

The Dreamer  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
  
  
Shelby's eyes forced themselves to open up. She didn't want to get up. She new she had to. She looked up, "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"she screamed. Three cliffhangers girls stood in her face, starring down at her. "Oh MY GOD! What the hell are you starring at?" "Shelby!? Where were you last night. you never showed up for lights out?"the girls questioned."And do you fucking think I'm going to tell you. Get the hell away. Its none of your business." They all smirked at Shelby as she got up and walked to the bathroom. She knew they didn't know. They had no clue and she wasn't even going to tell them. She slammed the bathroom door shut and looked in the mirror. Then it all came back. Today was the day, the day she would be caught. She let out a deep sigh. "Keep calm, Shelby." she told herself. She pulled on a light sweater to cover herself, put on her shoes, left the bathroom, and walked straight out of the dorm. She knew everyone was wondering what was going on today, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't stay in that room. Shelby walked to the edge of the dock and just looked out on the beautiful lake. Thoughts raced through her head. She wondered what the day would be like, what would happen. And then it happened. "Hey doll, what's the matter? Ill fix your problems. Did you have a bad day sweetie? Com'on tell papa." "No. Please no." she whispered. "No what?" She felt a warm hand on her shoulder, and turned around to see Scott standing behind her. "Scott." she smiled. "hey. Who were you talking to?" "Um..n-no one. Should we go for breakfast?" "Yea, that's a good idea." Scott looked at her and grabbed her hand, and they began to walk back. Shelby loved when he looked at her. Just when he had those simple glances, it just made her all warm inside, and gave her that feeling, the one you get when your around someone you really like. She smiled as she thought about it. She was so glad he hadn't brought up the morning yet, and hoped he wouldn't. They reached the cafeteria and walked in separately. After getting their food, they sat down at their table. Auggie came by and took a seat next to Shelby. "Hey Shelby?" She looked back at Auggie."Um, can I talk to, like after breakfast?" "Um..sure, I guess." She didn't really feel like arguing this morning. The rest of the cliffhangers appeared at the table. No one really said hi or anything at all. It seemed to be a very quiet morning. Juliette looked very nervous, and slowly ate all her food. Ezra looked as if he hadn't gone to sleep at all. As the silent breakfast came to an end, all the cliffhangers slowly retreated to the lounge. Auggie went straight to clinic. Everyone's eyes followed him. They all sat around the fire, waiting for something to happen. Auggie came back smiled and said, "I'm good!" Kat stood up, sighed, and walked straight to the office. This continued with Scott, Daisy, Ezra, and Juliette. Juliette closed the door behind her and walked towards the group. "Jules, how'd you do?" Said Auggie kindly. "She said I'm healthy, and my weights good!" Juliette smiled excitedly. Shelby just brushed past her. A while later, the cliffhangers were expecting Shelby to come out, and when the door opened, the doctor walked down the hall to Peters office. All the cliffhangers followed her movement "Peter? Your student Shelby is refusing to let me examine her. She looks healthy, but she just wont let me examine her!" Peter, looking as if he expected this, walked to the clinic. "Looks like Shelby's putting up a fight!" joked Ezra. They all laughed. "why don't we go, this looks like it might take a while. "Said Daisy, and they all got up to leave. Scott glanced back, and hoped for the best for Shelby.  
  
"Shelby? I'm coming in. "Said Peter. He looked into the office to see a stubborn girl sitting on an examination table glaring at him. The doctor followed him in, and said, "Peter, her weight is a little low, she looks just exhausted, but everything else is good, but she wont let me check for signs." "Shelby, why don't you just let her do her job and get it over with?" "I told her, theirs nothing wrong with me. I'm fine." "But, Shelby, you have to let her. Otherwise I'm going to assume that theirs something wrong, and Ill have to call your parents. "Said Peter. "Fine! Why the hell do we have to do this fucking shit anyway! "She screamed. "Shelby, watch it!"Said Peter, as he left the room. "Ok Shelby, you have to take off your sweater so I can see your arms." Shelby just starred at her as she pulled her sweater off. She felt chilly with only a tank top on, and crossed her arms. "Oh Shelby!" The doctor looked at her sympathetically. "Your going to tell Peter, aren't you?" said Shelby, starring at the ground. "I am. But first I'm going to have to clean these up. They could be infected." she slowly unwrapped the bandage near Shelby's wrist. "This is bad Shelby. This is really serious. I'm going to leave it unwrapped for a little while to get some air to it." The doctor turned to the bandage on Shelby's shoulder, which was still a little bloody. As she came to the surface, she gasped. "Shelby! Oh my God Shelby! Did this bled much? These are so deep. Your going to have to get stitches. Please, just cooperate with me. Your, well, Your really lucky these didn't..you didn't bleed.." "It just hurt so bad! I Didn't know they were that deep" She blurted out. She knew she had to tell the doctor. "Is this what caused me to be so weak? Is this why I fainted?" "Yes, it is. And after I fix it up, I'm going to have to go get Peter. Shelby, I don't know why you would do this? Don't you see how much everyone cares for you? I mean, look at peter, when he sees you hurting, he just looks devistated." Shelby looked to the ground. A tear fell down her cheek and to the ground. The doctor fixed her up and went to get Peter. Shelby didn't know what to think. "Was this really that bad? It doesn't seem like it now-" A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "Shelby? I'm coming in." He looked at the tiny body in front of him. Her arm was stitched up on one side, and badly cut up on the other. He didn't say anything. Shelby's head slowly turned up from the ground. He looked as if he could cry. "Shelby, you knew you could talk to me. Why?" he stepped over to her and hugged her. She felt ashamed, and every reason she had left her head. She didn't know why she had done it. she didn't understand what was happening to her. After a while of talking, Peter took Shelby into his office and called her parents. "Mrs. or Mrs. Merrick please?" "Yes hi, this is Peter Scarbrow, from Horizon school. Yes, well, would it be possible for you to come up to the school today?" Shelby's head dropped at those words. "No, No, no trouble, I think it would be better for us to discuss it when you arrive. Well, we had her doctors appointment today, and you need to come here immediately. No, that wont be necessary, no, well, why don't we discuss this later. Ok, yes, both of you, ok, thank you very much." Peter put down the phone and looked up at Shelby. "You ok, kid?' "Um, ya, can I go now?" "Ya sure. Um, your parents should be here in a few hours. You'll probably have dinner together, so you don't have to go to dinner with the group." Shelby pulled the door open. "Oh and Shelby, you have a letter." "Thanks.' She grabbed it and ran out. She knew what she had to do. There was no looking back. She walked straight to her dorm. "Shelby?" Scott grabbed at her arm. She pulled away forcefully and glared at him. "What!" She yelled. "Hey there, calm down. I just wanted to know how you are. "Her expression softened. "I-Im sorry. I really-" "hey, its ok. " He peered into her cabin. "No ones in there. You wanna go talk?" "Sure." They walked into her cabin and sat on her bed. "So?" said Scott. She pulled up her shirt to show the stitches. "Damn Shelby. Your parents comin?" "Ya, um so." She fumbled with the letter. "What's that?" Scott grabbed at the letter. Shelby jumped up and back away. "Hey! Did I say-" "Shelby, let me see it. "She looked him back in the eyes and handed it to him. He pulled the letter out and flipped it open. "Oh Shel, I knew it. Is this what's been, he's been writing you letters? All those times you got mail?" "I didn't know what to do!" She burst out crying, and pulled her hands to her face. Scott didn't know what to do. He just stood there. He knew what it was like. The exact same. And when his parents came, it was horrible. Shelby looked up at him, still lightly sobbing. She didn't know why he didn't embrace her. She wanted him to hold her, just like he had before, but he looked like he was in a trance. She starred at him, wondering. He knew the pain, he had felt it to. Instead, she put her arm behind his head and pulled him into a soft and gentle hug. He put his arms around her tiny waist. They fit so perfectly together. They sat down on Shelby's bed on looked at each other, both waiting for someone to say something. "Scott, I have to run." Scott looked into her eyes. He knew she didn't want to. "Its the only way. I cant face them. it'll destroy me. It really will." He just shook his head. "Scott! say something!" "I'm coming with you." "No! Scott, you cant! Everything's so well right now, and you really are getting-' "Shelby, this is my decision. I'm choosing to go with you. it is my chose." She pulled her hand across his cheek. "He is so perfect." she thought. "Okay." "We have to figure this out. When? Where? how?" Said Scott. "They are going to be here after dinner." "Shit. That doesn't give us much time." "I'm out of dinner already, if that helps." "It does. Ill tell peter I'm not feeling well. We can leave after lunch, and plan on having a group. You can some stuff in your bag and put it under your bed in case anyone would see. We can leave through the woods. No one knows about us so that helps, and they wouldn't expect us to leave during the day. Sound good?" "Shelby smiled. She was amazed at all he had just planned out. "Ya, sounds great. We'll need money. I have a little over $500, so that should help alot." "Damn, where did you get all that?" "Um, It's a long story. We better get packing." "Ya, Ill see you at lunch." They got up and he kissed her on the cheek, and they gave each other a long hug. Shelby puled out her bag, grabbed a few pairs of clothes, her brush and her cd player. She couldn't believe she was actually going to run.  
  
I hope you liked!!! I hate to tell you this but the story is narrowing down! :( Only about...5 more chapters!!! Ill try my hardest to post more often, but I have so much going on at school right now...so anyways thanks for reading and reviewing!! I love you all!!! And by the way-the poems in the last chapter were some that i have previously written so if you want you can check them out-theres a bunch of em on this site!!  
  
xoxo-Hallie 


	11. Chapter 11

The Dreamer  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Shelby smiled to herself as she stood in line for lunch. She knew that at this time tomorrow, she would be as far away from her problems as she had ever been. She took the last open seat, next to Kat. "Hey Shelby. How did your doctor's appointment go?" "Fine. Anymore question's?" "Hey, sorry. Don't be so angry." "Whatever." 'Hey cliffhanger's. Lunch good?" said Peter. Shelby quickly glanced down at her food. She knew that if she didn't look totally depressed Peter would catch on. She glanced down the table to Scott. He was trying his hardest to look sick, but he actually looked really funny. She turned her head away trying to hide her laugh. "Hey Scott, do you feel ok?" "I guess, but my stomach just hurts pretty bad, or maybe its just a cold or somethin." "Do you need to go lay down?You can skip group?" "I can probably manage group, but after that I'm out for the night." "Alright, thats ok, just dont barf on anybody." The cliffhangers all passed an 'eww' around the table as  
they quietly scooted away from Scott. "After group,"thought Shelby,"Its all over. Just me and Scott." She got up and left for the lounge. Soon all the cliffhangers were gathered round for group. "Today's discussion is going to be..If I could change anything-Scott." "If I could change anything I would change my dad marrying my step mom. Daisy." "if I could..."Shelby tunned out of everything. She thought about what was going to happen. She pictured herself in just a few minutes meeting Scott, and remembering what running away meant-the streets. But this was going to be different. But what if we run out of money. ~*Hey there little lady. How much you chargin tonight?.." "Not this time." She said to herself. "Shelby?" Peter questioned. She came back. Everyone in the group was watching her. 'Shelby?' Peter questioned,"not what time?" "Oh, sorry, um what was the question?" She asked. "If I could change anything..." said Juliette. "Um..ok..If I could change anything, I would  
change, my past." "Good everyone. You all can go. Scott I hope you feel better. I won't expect you at dinner. Shelby?" Shelby turned around quickly. She didn't have time for a chat with Peter. "Ya?" "How ya doin? You were really tunned out there?" "Uh, sorry, I was just thinking, I guess I just got a little carried away. Um, what time should I be at your office?" "Let's say..4:30? That gives you a few hours to do whatever. Ill see you later." "Bye." She said.  
  
She walked slowly to her dorm. This was it, she thought. No turning back now. 'God! What am second guessing for? This is what I'm supposed to be doing! This is right! Just think of what will be happening tonight if I stay!' she thought. She walked into her cabin, and quickly looked around. "Shit. Someone's in the bathroom. Should I go or wait? Go or wait?" Shelby decided it was best to wait, so she grabbed a magazine from her shelf, laid on her bed, and pretended to be reading it. Soon after, the bathroom door opened, and Juliette walked out. "What are you doing in here?" Juliette questioned slightly rude, slightly defensive. "Don't worry Queenie, I've heard you barf tons of times before." "God Shelby. Your so rude. I dont know why you have to act like that. Everyone knows how 'weak' you are inside. No one believes your stupid little act of being all tough." "And no one believes your stupid little act of pretending to eat. All you are is fake. I bet under your piles of  
make-up there's nothin to look at." Shelby said, getting up off her bed. "Well, I would rather be fake than be you. Known as the slut. Guys like Scott only talking to you because they know they can get some action. Face it Shelby, your the school's whore. What were you, some kind of prostitute?" Shelby starred Juliette straight in the eyes, reached her hand back, and slapped her across the face. "Oh my god! I cant believe you just did that!" "At least my mother loves me." Shelby said, and turned to walk out the door. Half way there, she heard Juliette screaming, and felt something on her back knock her to the ground. Juliette was throwing her hands in every direction, and Shelby kept trying to block them up. She pushed at Juliette, knocking her off and throwing her onto her back. Juliette moaned in pain. "Tough on the outside. Well, at least I have that." Juliette looked up at her. "Shelby Merrick, I swear to God someday I will have something you want so bad, and someday,  
when your little tough routine isn't working anymore, you'll come begging me for forgiveness. "Ya, Id like to see that day." And she walked out of the dorm. "I guess I shouldn't have waited for someone to come out of the bathroom." Joked Shelby.  
  
Shelby looked down at her disjointed clothes. Her face was red and her hair flying everywhere. She didn't know where to go to wait for Juliette to leave the girls dorm. She thought about Scott waiting, and wondered if he might give up on her. Then she saw Juliette leaving the dorm. She ran as fast as she could her cabin, grabbed her bag, and ran out of the dorm. She carefully walked to the ridge runners cabin, and slowly walked behind it. she turned the corner to see Scott sitting on the ground playing with some grass next to him. He looked up when he saw her and smiled. "Hey, what happened to you?" He laughed. "Oh, just had some problems leaving my dorm. Shelby watched him pick up his stuff and stand up. He looked so cute with his back on and his hair all messy. "I almost thought-" Shelby cut him off with a kiss. She just couldn't resist. When they broke apart, he smiled down at her. "What was that for?" "For...For being you." She smiled. They turned away and started  
towards the forest. "so, do you think we'll get caught?" Said Shelby. "I dont know. I hope not. Probably not, if were careful." That was the last thing they said to each other. They just walked in silence for the next few hours. They kept walking and walking. They had past the town right outside Horizon awhile ago, but thought it safer to go to the next town before stopping. Shelby suddenly stopped, and looked around. "Hey, you ok?" Scott questioned. "Um ya, I'm ok." she lied. She was dead tired, and was still very weak. "Well, let's take a break for a while. They probably just know started looking for us, if even yet. its only five." "I was supposed to meet with Peter at $:30. They probably will only be searching the camp for a few more hours. Let's not stop yet, I'm kind of, kind of..scared." She said. "Scott looked at her closely. He knew that took a lot of her to admit. He grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. He realized she had really accomplished a  
lot in the past few weeks. Even with cutting, she still was so much stronger. He kissed her forehead and they continued walking.  
  
"Peter, what's going on? Why do you need us?" questioned Kat. "Ezra, will you go wake Scott up and tell him he needs to come here just for a few minutes." Said Peter, looking a bit stressed. He paced back and forth as he waited for Ezra to return, but decided to go on without him. "Ok everyone. We have a problem. Shelby's missing. She was supposed to meet with her parents at 4:30, and I haven't seen her anywhere now. I haven't done a good search of the camp yet, and thats what I'm going to need you all for. It's only five so she might have just lost track of time. So will everyone tell me, one at a time, who saw her last?" "They all responded group. "Juliette, what's the matter?" said peter, noting her expression. "Well, I saw her after group in the dorm, she was reading a magazine. We kind of had a fight, not anything big at all, just a disagreement, and she walked out. I thought it looked like she went to the lake." "Ok, thats good. Auggie, go check the boat supplies, and  
see if anything is missing. Come back right away. Ezra, where's Scott?" "I couldn't find him. He wasn't in the room. I looked there, at the dock, the pavilion, everywhere." "They couldn't have run together? they hate-They dont get along do they?" "No, they hate each other." said Auggie. Ezra and Juliette looked at each other. "Well, If they dont show up tonight, we are going to have to start searching tomorrow." Peter just walked away from the group. He looked very stressed out. Everyone in the group looked at Ezra and Juliette, who were deep in conversation. "Okay kids, what do you know that we don't?" Said an annoyed Daisy, interrupting there conversation. "Uh, no-nothing." Stuttered Juliette. "Ok, would you like me to go get the very uptight Peter and tell him you aren't sharing information?" said Daisy. "No, No. Its fine, Ill tell." said Ezra. "The other day I was going to get a book from our dorm, and when I walked in, I saw Shelby sitting on Scott's bed pulling on her  
jacket. He was in front of her and leaned in pretty close, if ya know what I mean?" They all looked at each other. "I had no idea!" laughed Kat. "Hey Auggie," said Juliette, "Was Scott in for lights out last night?" They all quickly pulled their heads towards him. "No. He didn't come back till morning. He just said he was out, and wouldn't tell us where he had been." "Oh My God!! Neither would Shelby! Guys, we have to tell Peter. They probably ran away together." Said Kat. "We'll tell him, we know the most." Said Ezra.  
  
I hope you all enjoyed!!Im so sorry it took me so long to update, but things have been so busy~but I no thats no excuse for my story~so Im so very very sorry!!!! Neways-i hope you all liked it!!!  
  
~~Im thinking of starting an email list to let you all no when Im updating, when Im writing a new story, ect.. So send me an email if your interested!!  
  
~Babygrl_Hallie@hotmail.com 


	12. Chapter 12

***Even thiough the story is winding down, the offer for a mailing list is still up for anyone who is interested...just email me at Babygrl_Hallie@hotmail.com!!!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
  
  
The Dreamer  
  
Shelby looked over at Scott. She couldn't read the expression on his face. He looked, looked as if he was deep in thought, Shelby thought. She looked at his eyes, so set on something. As she leaned to get out of the way of a fallen log, her handed glided off from Scott's and back into place. He turned to look at her and she looked up. All of a sudden Scott stopped in his step. He moved himself in front of Shelby and she just looked at him, half wondering what he was doing. He reached up to brush a strand of long blond hair out of her face and gently brushed his hand against her cheek. He pulled her chin up his and lightly kissed her soft lips. They both pulled away, and he looked back up at her, then continued walking. Shelby smiled as she walked with the beautiful boy next to her. She loved when he did things like that, they made her feel so special.  
  
Peter looked up as he heard a soft knock on his door. "Come in." he said exhaustedly. It was late in the night, and still had nothing on Scott and Shelby. Ezra and Juliette quietly walked into Peters office and immediately sat down in the two seats in front of his desk. he looked at them and immediately knew. "Tell me. I don't want any beatin round the bush crap tonight." Both the kids nervously looked at each other, and told them what they knew. "I can't believe this. Scott and Shelby. They, they just hate each other. what could make them like each other? Shelby does have a way with guys, but not Scott. But anyways, thanks guys. That's helps a lot." They both walked out, leaving Peter to ponder on his new information.. They walked back to the group, hearing them talking about Scott and Shelby. "So someone finally won over Scott. You know every girl here is going to be so jealous of Shelby!" Laughed Daisy. Juliette turned her head away as she blushed. "ya, but you gotta say the same for Shelby. Every guy wanted a piece of her." Said Auggie. "That's only because she was a slut!" Said Juliette defensively, no one taking notice. "Hey, come on, she really is an awesome person, when she's not bein a bitch." Auggie mentioned. They all laughed. "Guys," Peter said, none of them noticing that he had come into the room. "Tomorrow we are going to have to start searching the woods. There not here on campus, but the farthest they could have gotten by night, in a few hours, would have been the first town. Ill alert the police station there." Everyone shook their heads after hearing what Peter had said. They had completely forgotten what it was like to have someone from your group run away. Everyone in the school always finds out by morning, and usually by then the kids have already been caught. They just expected Scott and Shelby to be there when they woke up.  
  
It was getting darker and darker out, and colder and colder. Shelby stared forward. She didn't want to ask Scott to stop, but she was completely exhausted. Scott was looking very tired also. "Do you think we can stop here?" He questioned Shelby. "I think its fine, we should be ok. There expecting us to go into town for the night anyway." They both turned around and pulled off their book bags. Scott pulled off a dark blue sleeping bag that was attached to his bag, laid it open on the forest floor. Being so deep into the woods alone kinda creeped Shelby out, but she knew she would be safe with Scott. She pulled out a warm fleece blanket out of her bag and threw it on the ground. They both ate a little food, laid down on the fluffy sleeping bag, and soon fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
The morning sky peeked through the tree tops, rays of light beaming in their face. They both seemed to wake up together, and tiredly rubbed their eyes. "So, breakfast now, then more walking?" Scott said tiredly. Shelby groaned, falling back down onto the sleeping bag and pulling the blanket over her head. Scott laughed and laid back down next to her. He pulled the blanket up and stuck his head under next to hers. They both laughed, and Shelby jumped on top of him. Instead of fighting back, he just let her head rest on his chest.  
  
The cliffhangers woke up as the sun shone in through the cabin windows. They were allowed to sleep in the lounge as a group, under the circumstances. They quickly found that Peter had left early that morning to go and search for the missing teens. Instead, they had a replacement counselor, Steve. As surprised as they were that Scott and Shelby had not been caught during the night, they had had feeling this would be awhile. All they could do now was wait. Wait.  
  
Peter searched all day for the missing teenagers. He was very surprised that they hadn't shown up last night in town, knew that they couldn't have made it to the next town over in a day, and knew that they had spent the night in the woods. This alarmed him, knowing that many things were roaming in the mountains, and they were as unprotected as possible. But, he was almost positive as to where they would be tonight. He immediately called all police in the city.  
  
"Scott, so what's on the agenda for tonight?" Shelby joked. "Well, we have some money, and I think it best if we stay in a hotel tonight. After last night they will be expecting us to stay in the woods." "Sounds great. How much longer?" "Lets give it another hour. I just want to be safe." Shelby nodded and looked away. She couldn't believe it had been a full day since they had left. She couldn't believe how little they had talked during this whole time. She kicked the dirt in front of her as she walked. And wondered. Wondered about Scott. She wondered if she really knew him. And how well she really knew him. Scott glanced down at her, and as if reading her mind, said, "Hey Shel, what's up?" 'What do you mean?" "What are you thinking about? Wait, let me guess." She smiled as they kept walking. "Are you thinking about Horizon?" "Nope." "Are you..thinking about...life?" "Ya. But that's kind of broad!" "Ok...Are you thinking about what's going to happen after we get out of this city?" She looked up at him, saying nothing. He knew exactly how she felt. "Scott, we cant keep walking forever. After tonight, what are we doing, what are we going to be doing? face it, this is pointless, we're just gonna end up back at Horizon." "Hey. Whats this all about?" He grabbed her arm stopping her from walking. "I mean, ya, we haven't really thought ahead, but were not going back to Horizon. We're, we're um...we're gonna be, together." "Scott!" Shelby pulled her arm out of his reach, "Why are we doing this? We don't even no each other!" Saying this, she left, running forward. Scott followed, not saying anything. He caught up, and grabbed her arm again. "Shelby, Shelby look at me. I'm not going to say anything about who's idea this was and any of the crap about having to leave the past behind shit. We do no each other. Were like, supposed to be together or whatever, remember?" he stuttered, looking at the ground. "Scott, I'm not talking about the whole 'meant to be together shit' I'm being real." She said, again pulling her arm away, but this time only walking forward. Scott followed along. "Maybe we should stop now. I think we've gone far enough." "Fine, do we just have to go through those woods or shit?" "Ya, just to your right." They switched directions and soon were on the edge of a small town. They found one of only two hotels there. "Fuck!" Shelby said, "That one has no rooms left, and the other looks like shit-hole." "I think its a little better than dirt, so lets go check it out." They both walked near the hotel, tension in the air. Shelby was angry with Scott for not understanding, herself for being rude to Scott. Scott was angry at himself for not understanding Shelby, and not trying to comfort her. They crossed the parking lot, Scott pulling the door open for Shelby and they walked in. "Can I help you?" Said a overweight-rough looking man. "We'd like a room." Said Scott, being cut off by Shelby, 'Two rooms, please." Scott turned away and looked at the floor. "Well, I'm sorry, I think were full for the night, and besides, I got a warning for-" "Scott, can you wait outside for a minute." Asked Shelby forcefully. "Um, sure I guess. Outside." Scott walked away looking puzzled. As the door slammed shut Shelby smiled devilishly into the clerks eyes. "One room would be fine. And about the warning on two teens? Am I correct? Don't worry, Its not me..!" Shelby pouted to the man. She pulled out a wad of bills, and passing it towards the man, she let his fingers graze hers softly. The man gave a shiver and smiled. "Sure thing kid, you look like two nice teenagers." He smiled back at Shelby. "Keep the change mister, I like your type." He grinned even larger as she walked away swishing her hips. She opened the door, showed Scott the key to a second floor room, and said, "Only one room." He was happy about this. He wanted to work things out with Shelby. He didn't want her to be upset, and he didn't want her to do something foolish. He knew that if they were caught, they will be sent home, and he knew he couldn't take that, even for Shelby.  
  
  
  
I hope you all enjoyed!! Im very sorry about the time it took to post...I would like to thank KARA for the great story idea she gave me of Julitte and Ezra knowing about Scott and Shelby-THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!!!! Well...Ill try and post real soon!!!  
  
~*xoxo*~  
  
Hallie 


	13. Chapter 13

The Dreamer  
  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
  
  
Shelby pulled the door open to a small room, with a tiny bed, an even smaller couch, and a bathroom. She immediately ran to the bed and jumped on it sighing. Scott quietly shut the door and threw his bag onto the ground. "So, how did you do it?" Shelby lifted her head up, leaning her body onto her elbows. "I'm a girl, what do you think I did?" "I don't even want to no." Scott said, walking to the couch. He plopped down, and Shelby said, "I'm going to take a shower. You can do whatever you want." "Ya, sure."replied Scott. Shelby got up and walked into the bathroom. After awhile, Scott got up and walked around the room. Sitting on the counter near the bathroom was a card. It read, "Today, look deeply at the dreams that are brightest and truest in your heart...Tomorrow, protect and nurture them as the priceless gifts they are...Always, encourage them to grow ever- larger, ever-stronger...because nothing is more truly you than the wishes and dreams you carry in your heart." Scott let the words soak deeply into his mind. He glanced up into the mirror to see a tall bright eyed boy starring back, who had no idea of his future, and no idea of his life. All he could see when he looked deeply into his face was a mess, a mess made by himself, a mess of his life. He quickly turned around, and lied down on the bed, his hands behind his head. He thought about his dreams. What really were his dreams? What was he 'true' to. He thought about Shelby. He saw a beautiful blonde girl, smiling back at him. He saw football. He saw himself. He squinted his eyes, deeper into thought he went. 'Who am I? Maybe Shelby was right when she said I don't even no her.' He thought. Then he closed his eyes and wondered why he was thinking about something a card in a cheap hotel room said. The door to the bathroom was opened, and a rush of steam poured out. He smiled at seeing this, remembering what it was like to be around girls, not like at Horizon. He starred at the tiny girl walking towards the couch, rapped in a little white towel. "I forgot to get my clothes." Shelby stuttered, embarrassed. As she turned and walked towards the bathroom, Scott caught a glimpse of the stitches on her arm. He knew that talking or not, someone was going to have to check those out. Soon Shelby walked out of the bathroom, wearing a small, tight black tank top and matching shorts. As she sat down, Scott got up and walked towards the bathroom door, taking his turn at the shower. Shelby sat on the couch, brushing her long blonde hair. She thought about how she had just walked out in a towel, and mad or not mad, she knew that if Scott did the same, she would not be able to resist! Soon the water turned off, and Scott walked out of the bathroom, his hair messed up from fingering through it. Shelby lay on the corner of the bed, lightly sleeping. Guessing that she would not be waking up, he pulled out a blanket and gently covered her up and brushed the wet hair out of her face. Her eyes flicked open and she quickly turned to look at him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He said kindly. "No, I wasn't sleeping, just resting." She sat up, the blanket covering her lap. "Shelby? I don't want to sound like a pain or anything, but can I check out your arm-I mean, stitches can get really nasty." "Uh..sure I guess." She said quietly. Scott gently examined her arm, and she said, "Scott, I guess I really didn't mean what I said before. I don't- " "don't apologize. I totally understand. We really don't know each other. But we cant blame ourselves, I mean, our school isn't much of a place for meeting people." Scott said quickly. Shelby let out a small laugh, "Why don't we spend tonight getting to know each other better. Were all alone, nothings in our way." "Sounds good." Scott replied, looking up from her arm, "And your arm looks ok. So... what do we start off..how do we 'get to know each other?' " "Well, like what we were before we came here. Ya no, this wasn't our life-this school. What was your real life like?"Shelby questioned "I played football. Thats all I did, and partied. Every week, just partied and partied." "And you liked that? Doing the same old boring thing every weekend?" "Hey-it wasn't boring!" Scott laughed, "We had fun!Ya no-everything people like me-us would do." "What? People like us? You mean the 'cool' group? The group everyone wants to be in?" Shelby shot back. "Well, ya-but you make it sound bad Shelby." "Scott, I wasn't one of those- I was no cheerleader. Could you actually picture me as a cheerleader?" Scott smiled and turned his head, "Ya, I could." He laughed. "No, seriously. I so am not your type. Let me guess-quarterback Scott went out with the head cheerleader. And I bet you two had some fun at your 'awesome' little party." 'Hey! Shelby-you obviously don't no what it was like-you weren't one of us. If this was back home I wouldn't even have ever talked to you." Scott continued on, not realizing what he had just said, or the effect he had just made on Shelby, "You probably have never set foot in the kind of parties I have....You have no clue what went on in them, what we did." "Scott-" Shelby began, but was cut off. "Don't even tell me you could understand. You weren't one of us, you wouldn't understand what our, my life was like." He said angerly. "Well, Scott, I see no point in telling you this, I mean its not like you'd ever listen to a reject like me, some one not like you, but I was at all of the parties you went to. In fact I was the girl that the cheerleaders hated, ya no, the big loser who went out with all the football players." She stared straight into his eyes, got up off the bed, and walked over to the couch. As she sat down, she said, 'Scott sometimes I-...nevermind." Scott turned away from her and looked towards the ground. He didn't understand why she was so upset. Besides the fact he had just insulted her, he couldn't understand what had started all of this. Was she questioning their relationship. So what if they didn't no why they liked each other. He just knew it. But Shelby didn't understand. She didn't understand what was wrong with her, and why she had to be angry at Scott. Something was holding her back tonight from being close to Scott, and she thought it was a sign, a sign that they shouldn't be together. She covered herself up tightly with a blanket and tried to fall asleep.  
  
The spring night was pleasant. The air was warm yet cool, and there was a slight breeze out. Shelby starred at the clock, watching the minutes change. It was 3:18, three hours and sixteen minutes since she had talked to Scott, she thought. She looked over him. He refused to let Shelby sleep on the couch even though she wouldnt move, and he slept on the floor next to the bed, even though they both knew Shelby wouldn't sleep in the bed. She couldn't take being in that room ant longer. She stood up, pulled her soft blanket around her, and quietly walked out the door. She leaned against the railing, and looked out at the mountains. She wondered if she could see Horizon from here. Maybe they could see her. Thinking she might be able to, she stepped up onto the railing, and peered out. The same scenery showed from this hotel as did from Horizon. She pulled her eyes away, crumpled to the ground and leaning against the railing she began to cry. She cried for Scott, cried for Horizon, cried for herself. She wanted to be back in the only place she felt safe-Horizon and Scott's arms. She had neither now, and felt so alone. She wanted to know so bad why she was angry at Scott. Why she was angry at herself for being mad at Scott, and why she missed Horizon so much. None of it would come to her head. Her face fell into her hands, and she quietly wept. A hotel room door opened, Shelby not noticing. His warm hand was gently placed on her shoulder, her head tenderly kissed. Quickly wiping her tears away, she looked up at Scott's caring face. He sat down next to her, and gently pulled her into a hug. Slowly he brushed her blonde hair out of her face. "I'm sorry." he whispered softly in her ear. The words gave Shelby a chill that ran down her spine. She again looked up at him. "No." She whispered. "Don't be." She brushed her hand across the side of his face, running it against his hair. He closed his eyes at the touch. "But answer me this. Scott, would we be, be like this if we weren't at horizon?" Scott looked at the ground. He searched his mind for an answer. "Shelby, I think we would have been brought together like we were at Horizon. Shel, were meant for each other. I don't know why we are, but maybe there isn't any visible reasons why. And for your question, if we were at home, I would still love you the same, still hang out with you, still be only yours." Shelby starred up at him in amazement. She was so confused, so lost. This boy next to her actually cared about her, loved her, and yet she couldnt figure out why. She couldn't believe it. She just didn't no what to think.  
  
WEll...I hoped you all enjoyed!!!! Next chapter will be up even sooner-ill try in a few days! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews guys-your the best......neways...the offer for a mailing list is still up, just email me or say so in a review  
  
Thanks!  
  
Hallie  
  
Babygrl_Hallie@hotmail.com 


End file.
